


[Translation] Sehnsucht

by EverlastingFrost



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Body Horror, Eye Trauma, Gen, Implied Vergil/Female OC - Freeform, Possession, Torture, Vergil-centric, 剩下的tag不知道怎么用中文表达了, 总之V哥眼睛很痛全身很痛并且惨得不行你们看着办吧, 折磨, 暗示维吉尔/原创女配, 维吉尔中心
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlastingFrost/pseuds/EverlastingFrost
Summary: A translation ofSehnsuchtbyRadioinactivity.在审视之眼前，维吉尔被剥夺了一切。





	[Translation] Sehnsucht

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sehnsucht](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665835) by [Radioinactivity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioinactivity/pseuds/Radioinactivity). 



**Sehnsucht[** **德** **]  
**用以形容人心中既不自知也无从抚慰的渴望。

\--

温暖。落在他身上的阳光与紧贴着他的肌肤带着的温暖同样诱人，于是他便往热源靠了过去，仿佛一只寻求爱抚的猫。他发现自己的脸撞进了谁的颈弯。微弱的香水味还悬在空中——茉莉和白茶，他送她的。这又是一份赔罪礼，为的是……不，现在最好别想这个。她伸手过来，梳理着他的头发。抚过他的头顶，往下到后脑勺，再向下到后脖颈，然后指甲懒洋洋地在他的皮肤上划起圈。他发出一记幸福的长叹，换来耳边一声甜美的轻笑。这是种不太一样、但却更好的温暖。笑声的温暖浸入他的身躯，融入他的骨髓。仿佛有某种有形的力量将他拉到她身旁。他让自己靠得和她愈显娇美的身形更近，作为回应，她也将双腿缠在他的腿间。他们一起向床垫中陷得更深，任凭光阴流逝。

温暖。

轻柔。

他上次感到如此舒适是什么时候的事了？

“你要什么时候才回来？”

他还没来得及回答，儿子就在厅里哭了起来，打破了晨间的宁静。不。不。说哭起来不对。这不是为了让他们知道他饿了，昏昏欲睡地发着牢骚那种普通的哭。他是在惨叫。声音很大，大得不正常，声嘶力竭得已经到了新生儿可以表达的恐惧的极限，并且仿佛永无止境。他在惨叫声中试图从床上爬起来，在惨叫声中被一双手握住手腕，在惨叫声

惨叫声

 ** _惨_** **_叫_** **_声_** **_中_**

转过身，只见一道伤口绽开在她的喉咙上，宛如一朵怪异的花。伤口汩汩地涌出鲜血，流淌在她裸露的胸膛上。

“你要什么时候才回来。”

\--

这回可是真醒了。

还是之前那个噩梦。是哪个“之前”也没区别，因为日、月、年已经混淆在了一起，成了永不会真正终结的漫长一夜。总之这一幕他已经梦见过几次，并且结尾也总是一个模样。但他也在奇怪这究竟真的是梦，还是说他的头脑在凭空臆造出虚假的抚慰来。他坠落到这里后就没再睡过觉。他时而清醒，时而昏沉，但从不会陷入沉睡。操控着他身体的那东西不让他入眠。就连现在也一样，那东西只是操纵着他走向他的捕获者所命令的去处，对维吉尔的疲惫漠不关心。

他说不清那东西究竟是什么。那是源自蒙德斯的某物。感觉就像有触手在他体内，挤过他的肌肉，缠上他的神经。那东西贯穿了他的脊柱，有时他敢发誓可以感觉到那东西就在他的脑子里面。就像好奇的指尖一般戳戳点点，想弄明白什么让他之所以成为他，然后就可以彻底摧毁那一丝火星。在维吉尔拒绝因折磨与不眠而屈服后，那东西就被强行植入他体内，他知道每过一个小时，那东西都与他结合得越来越紧密。他的皮肤变得灰白，血管变得黯淡。他已经很久没有见过自己镜中的模样，但他知道自己看起来肯定像一具死尸。他铠甲覆盖下的身躯憔悴消瘦，仅凭魔力才让他仍然保有强壮与活力。

但他还是他自己……维吉尔在环境允许的前提下保留了最大限度的自我。那东西可以驱动他的身体，但就连它的力量也不是绝对的。有时他能与之抗衡。如果他决意如此，就能重获身体的控制权，但也从来撑不久。只有几分钟，最多也就半小时。如此一来，逃跑也就不可行了。他逃不出蒙德斯的宫殿，没有阎魔刀，他也无法开启传送门。不过打从一开始，他就没认真想过要逃。不摆平对他做出这一切的怪物，他绝不会离开此地。他仍是斯巴达之子。他不会逃跑。

“ _你要什么时候才回来_ ？”

自责与恐惧使他胸膛深处隐隐作痛。他让自己尽量不去想她，因为他害怕那东西能读到他的思绪，和他一样将她看得清清楚楚，可是这些梦仍萦绕不散。他已经离开了多久？这里不存在时间的概念。唯有无尽的黑暗与脚下传来的黑暗之心的脉搏。几天变成几个月又变成几年，蒙德斯降与他的苦痛也已随着漫长的时间消逝于遗忘中。他的儿子现在多大了？他最后一次离开他时，他刚两……不对，不对……是三周大。他很小，真的很小，用从幼小的身体上根本看不出的大力气紧紧地握着他的手指。他都错过了多少？他的颅内有什么抽动起来，他用手按住眼睛，试图将痛苦驱散。回忆让他痛苦。想起他们让他受伤。

但想起他们往往是维吉尔唯一的慰藉。他们的名字已经模糊成了脑后的低语，他特意抛弃了这些名字，使得他们能躲过他捕获者的眼睛。但他们的面容和留给他的感觉已经牢牢系在了他的基因中。即便只有片刻想起红色的长发和宁静的笑颜、总想抓他衣服的小小手指，甚至是他双胞胎兄弟那烦死人的大笑……他会痛，但比起一无所有，他宁可被这些回忆刺伤。

 

O̳ͩ̈ͮ̊̓̄̾ṵ̺͈̝̣͌̄ͫ͛͒͆ͤr̦͚̲̟̩̭͊̈̋̿ͣ̓ ͕̩̭̺̳͕̄̐M̮̤͍̹͇̪ͣa͔͑̋̐ͧ́ͪs͇͎͇̃̔̎ͤ͛̌͗t̙͎̬̯͎ͥe͈̞ͩͫ͐r͙̲͚͕̫ͫ̾͌̏͊̿͆ͤ ̖͖͎̫͓̼͓͚̮̔̓c̆̈́̍̔a̙͓̰̞̟̟͊͛͂l̖̠̜̹͐ͤ̍̆ͭͮͅl̺̗͉̄̏̿ͩ̃̚s̬̮͉͚͍͙̺̆̈͐̄̂ ̙̜͍̹̒ͅf͇̣͗ͩ͂ͧ̈͒ͅo͉̫̬̺̘̪͖ͭ͊͑ͤ̔r͔̘̦̬̺̈́ͮ͊̏ͤ͊ ̤̲̤̪͛͒̄̈ͫṲ͔̃̈̂̆ͦ̓̀ͣs̱͔͕̹̭̤ͥ͐̅

（主人在召唤我们）

“安静，”维吉尔咬紧牙关嘶声说。假如他违抗命令，那东西偶尔便会对他低语。有时那东西只是为了嘲弄他才对他说话。他想置之不理，但每当那东西开口，都仿佛有白热的长钉刺穿额叶。回忆之痛为那东西的声音带来的痛苦所取代，他将手向后移去，抓紧了头发。

 

D͔̤̖͈̫̟̬̒̃̽̉͆o͔̫̥̯̙͚͗̍́̎̔̐̔̅ ̙̘͉̖ͤ͋N̳͇̮̪̠̝̋̇ͮ̚o̙̥̰͍͈̭̙͖̼̓ͤ̑t͉̝̤͇̞͋̑̌̀̏ ̦̙̪̳̅̾̈́̂̋D̼͉̦̬̈ͭͬ̏ͬ̌ͤͬ̇i̤͙̥̿ͯͣs̮͇͈̱̳͎̠̬̾̑͊̉̌ŏ̻̩͍͈̖̮̂̌̄̈b̪͈̝͍ͧ̑̈ͣ́̄ͪe͍̺͍͍̙̱͕͆̈̅̾͂y̮̬̬̟͇ͬ̆ͨͫ͌̊͌

（别不听命令）

那东西又一次主张起自己的权利来。它触须一缩，下一刻他就猛地绷直了身子。他可以感到那东西在自己脊椎上缠紧，在肌肉间跳动。那东西像现在这样夺取控制权的时候，放出的热量会令他几乎难以承受。他感到仿佛正从体内被煮熟。他的呼吸变得沉重而缓慢，那东西则在体内痉挛起来逼迫他行动。现在不是反抗的时候。如果他听之任之，便不会感到痛苦，不会感到烧灼。他迈出的第一步踉踉跄跄，但随后他就将身体完全交给那东西，便又显得优雅从容。

  
  
I̘̼̣̠̗̞̮̪̖͑̐̂̏ͭẗ͍̺̝̺͚͕͑ͥ͂̇ͤ̉̾̚ ̖̯̻̝̬̙͚̳ͣ̿͒̈́I̜̗̾̿̑͑̑́̐̓s̹̳͉̅̚ ̬̦̳͍͚̯͒ͨ̊̒ͣ͑̚Ė͖̪̝̲̲̫̦͍̣ä̟̬̒̄͆͊̾̾s̺͉ͤ̍ͬ̐̏̉͆ͩ̌ͅi͙̘̲͓̠̫̟͚͑̓̂ͦͬͧė̥̰̖̠̭̃͑ͅr̙̝̘̠̞̼͊̍̑ ̩̩̦̙͑̉ͧͨ͋T̗̮̬̥͕̂͐͆ͮͯ̇͊o͇͚̳ͮ̃͊ͫͬͤ̅ ͉͒ͣͅS̳̖̼͛ͩ͊̄͊̾̐u͇̞͖͕̥̦ͭ̃̈́ͧ̎r͙͇̦̬̊̇̏ͨ̉ͯ̇r̫̖̺̮̠̯̗̎͋̅͊ͯ̋̓̏ẹ̮̣̙̭͔̙̉ͥ̓̂̌ͯͨ̎̄ṋ͍̖͖͓̼̖̑̊ͣd̯͙̬ͭ̂̾͋ẹ͈̈́̓̿̽r̼̝̙̻̠̲͑̈́̈́̿

（屈服要更简单些）

“我以为……我告诉过你把嘴闭上……”他喘息着说，他的双手垂在身体两侧，任凭自己被操控着穿过脉动的无穷无尽的路网。在如此接近蒙德斯的地方没有下等恶魔，没有什么能看到斯巴达之子已经变成一具徒负虚名的木偶然后发出窃笑。当然，以前也有不少家伙这么干过，其中大多数都没等那东西和蒙德斯夺回控制，就被双手大剑击碎喉咙丢了小命。要是他还有阎魔刀……

 

D̯͓͚̩̯̙̳̍̈́̌͆̄̎̇̽ő͇̟̬̫͓͓͔̜͂̊ ̲̖̤̘͈ͯͪ͛Y̗͚̩̏̈́õ̖̼̺̤͈͎̜̳͒̎͂͋u̯͖͍ͧ̎͑̅̄̋̍̽ͅ ͇͈̖̙̮̺̗͊̈́͐T̲͓̫̗̼͔͌̂h͎͕̖̪́̌̄̆̀̽ͪ̔i̫̙͉͊͊n͕͚̹ͧ̿̓͂̄̈ͭ̚k̮̩͎͍͖͎̥̗̼̓ͯ̑ ̰̱̳̘̲͔͂͐͋̌T̤̙̪̫̻̰̠̃͛̾ͪ̊h͉̭͇ͫ̈́ͪa̤̥̳͕̭͙ͨͮͭ͑̀͗̂̓t͕͚̪͇͖͈͑ͣͨ̾̌ ͔̘̝͉̒̆B̪̮̖̆̃̍̏̀͛̾͊͑r̪͕ͪͫ͒o̱̟̖̟̗͈͔̍̽͒ͪ̆̒k̥͚͈̳͉̎̈ͅͅe̠̲͉̖̩̫̯̼ͩ̓̂ͦ͋̚ṋ̖̱͚̬̠͖̤ͥ̏ͤ̿ ̠̝̠̻͛͌ͦ͑̿ͦ͑̎T̺̭̹̖̱̆̀̋ͅr̖͈̰̻̝̬̯͙̫̔̀̿i̠̮͔̟ͯ̂n̙͕̜ͤ̅̇ͨ̎̒̔k̭̹̻̭̞͎̽͊̍ͧ͋́͌̚e̹̜͇̥̱̞̩̣͊ͨ̋̋ͪ̽ͤ̾ͅt͇͇̳ͣ͐̉͐͆̂̌ͅ ̺ͩ̂C͇̼̠͕̪͈̳̙̭͌̄̆̏̌́ͧ̚a̪̪̺͚̻̘̋̇̉ͩn̤̥̈ ̹̞̈ͥ͋ͦ́ͬ͊̃S̲̭͉ͬ͆ͬ͋͗ͅͅa͇̜̠̜̱̠͖͕̍ͫ̔̈́̋͂v̻̤̬̯̬̇͑́͐ͤ̌̀̔ͣe̬ͭ̅̂ ̻̥͓̺̺̝̭ͤ͑͗͋͑̓ͤͭ́Y̘̮͔̘͔̖̙̋ọ̱̮͈͆̌ͫ̔ͨͫ̏͑ǘ̻̭̋̏͌ͤ̓̃̈́

（难道你还指望着那断了的摆设能救你）

它非得现在这么多嘴不可吗？痛得太厉害了。他甚至没费心回应。而是咬紧牙关，直视前方。那东西可以掠过他的意识表层，拾取他的想法和感觉。它嘲笑起他的顽固，更嘲笑他的孤独。还有他对家的渴望。

 

T̩̻̖͑ͪͪ̾ͫh̯͔̝̗͌̑ė̪̘̼̬̰̌ ̺̲̖̣̫̲͈͙̂͆ͣ̐ͪͧ͛F͇̹̬̯̖̂͆ͩͤ̆a̝̳̭̘̫̫̺ͭͧͥ͊m̼̫͉̜͂̅̐̋̓̈̑i̜̦̜̟̻ͥ͋ĺ̤̯͖̮̭̎̒ͯy̫̹̻̭̓̋̎̽͒ ̟̯͓̬̳ͣͣY̝̗͂̓͗ͮ͐ò͇̘̦̔̚u̩̜̠̫̯̞͇̐ͮ ̱̘̲͊̿ͤ͑̍A͈̳̘͉̗͚͚̜ͦ̒̍̇͂̆͆̚b͍͎̠͔̱̖͕̟͎͑̉̌͌̑͂̿̀a̺͇̹͇̝͊̓͛ň͕̗͎͆̌̆d͓̜̯͔͔̻̓̎̉̍̍̌o̝̼̹ͦ͐n̗̫̥̩͛̏ͦͩͦ̉̐e͇̠͔͈̺̣̰͋̔ď̺̪͖̯͔͛ͨ͆̔ͤ̃͋.͚͎ͨ̿

（那个被你抛下的家）

烧起来了  
烧起来了  
**_烧起来了_**

他的脑海沸腾起来。他将一只手向前伸去，抓住石门支撑身躯。手甲轻而易举地刺入了积灰的大理石，于是他将全身的重量都倚在上面。但烧灼疼痛至斯，却仍不能使他忽略真相。

他抛下了他们。他确实抛下了他们。他本可以抓住他双胞胎兄弟伸来的手，回家和他们团聚。他可以保护他们的安全。困在这里，被扭曲成这副模样，对他们又能有什么好处？就算他逃得掉，也离死不远了。他还举得起剑，也只是拜铠甲中流动的魔力所赐。他将前额抵在石头上，一只眼睛灼痛得太厉害，他敢肯定这只眼睛要炸了。他将更多重量向前抵去，随着石头间摩擦发出的低沉回响，巨门滑开了。

血淋淋的脉动着的墙壁让位于大理石柱，转为一派圣洁庄严之景。光线从拱形长廊上方倾泻而下，亮得他眼睛发痛。他已经太过适应魔界其余地带的永恒长夜，这王座厅的光明甚至显得刺眼了。还有那些杂音……背后大剑咯哒咯哒的碰撞声，铠甲关节的摩擦声，靴子踏在地上的回响声——他发出的所有声响都在从四面八方传来回音。他脑袋里的抽痛更厉害了。在光、声音与从不曾缓解的疲惫的共同作用下，他几乎无法集中注意力看向面前的身影。

蒙德斯有许多形态——不止有咄咄逼人地俯瞰魔界的三只巨眼，也不限于可以穿行在不同现实间的高耸石像。有时候，尤其是在应对维吉尔的时候，他会采用一个有着白色长发的人类躯壳，面容令人心惊地像是更为残酷的父亲。他的颧骨会更加突出，三只刺目灼热的赤红眼睛仿佛能将他彻底刺穿。见到他的黑骑士时，他唇边的微笑毫无笑意。他的目光从不因任何事物温暖。

“看来我的支配发展得不错。”

光是靠近他，维吉尔就感到胆汁涌上了喉咙。这张不染凡尘的脸曾面无表情地注视着下等恶魔剥掉他的皮。他的声音不再完全是那种振聋发聩的神之声，而是变得更颐指气使又令人不寒而栗，鼓励着那些下等恶魔在暴露出肌肉和骨头之后再继续下去。他没有崩溃。他将唾液啐在蒙德斯脸上，给自己换来更多同样的苦难，但他还记得那些回忆。单凭声音就足以让阵阵幻痛窜过背脊。

魔帝肯定看出了他脸上的厌恶之情，因为他疑惑地歪了歪脑袋，慢慢向他走了过来。维吉尔的手指在身侧颤抖着，他勉强才抑制住拔剑的冲动。但倘若蒙德斯注意到了这一幕，他也没做出什么表示。他只是让脑袋靠近了维吉尔的脸，直到二者间的距离只容得下一根头发，三只闪动的眼睛上上下下地审视着他的神情。

“但却仍不彻底。你撑的比我预计的久。”一只冰冷的手托住了他的下巴。他体内那正体不明的东西回应着触摸——它在他体内蠕动着，抽动着，扭动着，徒劳地想要冲出他的皮囊与铠甲回归源头。维吉尔咬牙吸气，继续目视前方。他动弹不得，但本来他也不会低头去看。“我想我早该知道你比你母亲更强些。毕竟，你的材质可没那么脆弱。”

这招他以前就用过。用一个面容酷似他母亲的活傀儡巨细无遗地演示她的死法。他小时候不在房子里，没有见到这一切。他都不知道。这一招几乎生效了。他听着他们是怎样将她撕成碎片，听着她是怎样尖叫着他父亲的名字求助。他被迫看着同一个噩梦一次又一次在眼前发生。他当时想崩溃，想忘记自己是谁，这样一来就不会感到如此强烈的痛苦。但他随后便想起了自己有多憎恨眼前对她做出这一切的家伙，然后就又坚持了下去。

“你是想从我这儿要什么吗，”他总算设法磕磕绊绊地说了出来。他的声音不再连贯，就如同斑驳的污迹。由于他平时只与那将自己当做宿主的东西交谈，音色已经变得干涩粗砺。他的话已经失去了力度，但语气仍然无礼傲慢。蒙德斯自得的笑容僵住了一瞬，他向后迈了一步，从自己的铁卫（kingsguard）身前退开。

“没有的事。只是在好奇你还要再受多少罪。”他转身背对维吉尔， 无聊地哼了声，便朝王座阔步走去。“不会很久了。你可以走了。”

他体内的那东西挣得更厉害了。它不顾一切地想要回到整体之中。他能感觉到那东西在他的肌肉钻着洞，可是那些好奇地戳探着他的头脑的指尖也收了回去。他不必抗争一番就可以凭自己的意志移动双手。他不必担心那东西在脑海里嘶吼起来就可以思考。那东西太过急切地想回到主人身边，已经没心思管维吉尔了。于是它也没注意到他的手握上了剑柄。他拔出剑，一言不发，毫不犹豫。时机稍纵即逝，他必须立刻行动，此刻他必须杀死这个怪物，否则他便永远无法离开。然后他就永远也回不去，再也没办法回去了。如果他现在不行动，就永远也不能再见到他们。

是铠甲让他消瘦的身躯强壮有力。让他能迈动双足，移动双腿，驱动他向前缩短和魔帝的距离。是铠甲让他将双手大剑举过头顶划出一道巨弧，斩下的力量强到连带着空气也发出明亮的红光。是铠甲给予他能量，即使少之又少，也足够他唤来一连串鬼影般的蓝剑，尽数刺入蒙德斯的后背，同一瞬间维吉尔的剑刃也砍上了他的颈子。

这样不够。

有什么制住了他。身体外的什么东西紧紧缠住了他的手肘，不停地挤压着，挤压着，直到他的铠甲开始在压力下变形。惊惶的蓝色双眼先往那里看去。黑色的金属已经为蒙德斯胸口冒出的异形血肉触手所缠绕。更多的触手还在不停地从他的肩上、背上、脸上冒出，像蛇一般蜿蜒地爬上他的剑。还有的触手攫住他的幻影剑，直到剑粉碎成光粒。脉搏不停地从制住他的触手上传来。筋肉抽搐着在他的手臂上缠得更紧，铠甲也随之凹陷更深。那触手带着万钧之力挤压着他的手肘，他可以听见自己的骨头在外力下折断碎裂的声音。

“咳——”他感觉到碎裂的骨头穿出了皮肤，未发出的喊叫却只被蒙德斯雪花石膏般的表皮下冒出的更多的噩梦般的附肢所截断。这些附肢缠上他的脖子和双腿，将他按在大理石地板上。他的剑掉在地板上弹开了，将他压在石头上的力量越来越大，他只感到一片天旋地转。绞着他脖子的附肢越来越紧，越来越紧，直到他的视线模糊，视野边缘开始黯淡。其余的肢体上也传来压迫感。他的四肢都被挤压着，一次一条，这样就不会无从分辨剧痛源自何处。他又一次开口想要叫喊，发出的却只有被扼住喉咙的咯咯声。

“我明白了……谁能想到驱动着这样一个无情之人的，竟是如此人类式的冲动啊。”他低声说着，薄唇扭曲出得意的冷笑。有什么深深刺入了维吉尔的脑后。“我还在想是什么让你的意志一直如此坚定，现在总算明白了。是对再一次见到他们三个的渴望……还真高尚啊。”

那东西刺入了他的大脑深处，一切都化为一片漆黑。

\--

在另一次人生中，他抓住了他兄弟的手，他们一起回了家。他在脑海中见到了这一切，清晰得像一场电影。

维吉尔会介绍他的双胞胎兄弟和他儿子的母亲互相认识，然后眼看着这二人马上就批判起他到底有多傻多犟。他会随他们去说，因为可能就这一次让他们说中了。他的双胞胎兄弟会让她大笑，直到她流起眼泪，不是因为他那些愚蠢笑话，而完全是由于太过安心，他则会认为也许一切本就该是这副样子。维吉尔会看着她让他的兄弟将他的孩子抱在手中，看着他的兄弟大笑起来，彻底入了迷，然后赌咒发誓他可没在哭。维吉尔也会随他去说。

他会和她一起坐在公寓的阳台上，他的双胞胎兄弟则在屋里对他的儿子百般宠爱。他们的十指缠在一起，而她会又一次说他傻。他会偷偷笑起来，然后同意她说得对。然后她会扬起脑袋，吻上他的下巴，再保持这样不动，直到他低下头，将自己的重量叠在她身上。他们会在夜空下温暖而舒适地坐在那里，而她会非常温柔地提醒他做过承诺。

他说过等他回来的时候就会留下。再也不会离开。

然后他会转过脸，歇在她波浪般的红发上，闭上双眼说他一向言而有信。她会笑起来，这一次笑声更加甜美，然后会将他的手握得更紧些。

可接下来就有什么在他脑子里抽动起来。

\--

恐慌淹没了他，他感觉快吐了。他体内的那东西正在向他的思想更深的地方刺探。它看见了。它看见了。它看见了它看见了它看见了。那东西看见了他的愿望，他的渴望，他对想见到所剩无几的家人的迫切需求。那东西看见了红发和柔和的笑容，儿子抓住他手指的小手，听见了他双胞胎兄弟烦死人的大笑然后那东西 **明白了** 。它领悟了他是因这些东西而坚强，也是因此才拒绝崩溃。那炽热地灼烧着、让他两眼不能视物的痛苦在他脑袋里突突地跳个不停，而他终于能在勒紧脖子的绞索下发出嘶哑的惨叫。

  
  
I͙̪͊̀̋̈́ͮͭ́̆̂ ̣͉̮ͦS̙̟̝͙̻ͯ̇͐͒ͫȇ̜̔̉̽̅̃̓ͥe̱̙̤̲ͨ̇̎͛̎̚ ̻̙̪̐ͧͣ̚Ỵ͔̤͉͈͉̗̪̓ͥ̉o̫̘̥͂̍u͓̗͈͆͊͆ͨͤ̄r̞̙͖̲̰̖͙͙͋̋̐ͨ̎̀͊ ̱̺͈͛̈H̫̦̥̲͙̱ͨͪ̌ē̞̹͇a̞̦̳͓̩̱̓̅̄̅̓r̗͎̬̗̞ͯͬ̿̊ͥ̚ț̲̥̹̗̭̙͊̂̌

（我看到了你的心）

“你以为你能把这些东西在我眼前永远藏下去吗，维吉尔？”蒙德斯问道。尽管维吉尔试图背叛，他的声音仍然平静冷淡。他慢慢地在他孤立无援的尖兵身旁弯下腰，伸出光滑的手捉住维吉尔的下巴。蒙德斯抬起他的头向后弯，强行让他们视线相交。他完美无暇的面容已经扭曲——从他脸上伸出的那些蜿蜒的血肉触须把他脑袋上的皮绷得太紧了。他的颧骨更加凸出，维吉尔可以看见他嘴里密密麻麻的牙。“我终于见到了一切。现在你应该已经知道了。”

 

A̬̝͔̥ͮ͋ͮͭ̈́̓ͭn͍̹͕̹̟̘̬̑ͩͯ̚͝d̵̢͕̂ͧ͘ ̳̠̭̲̼ͫ̿ͦ̎ͨͮͤ̕͘N͂́́̉̏ͧ̔ͪ͏̹͡ͅo̷͔̣ͣ͌̊̅̋w͎̗͖̪͙̱̲̩̝ͥ͜ ̷̢͎ͣͥ̆̕Iͨͣ͗͏͏̞͇͍̻͓ ͕͎̹̣̣̣̘̠̠ͥ̂C̵͂̅͏̨͚͇̣̯͚̥ą͚̩̱̂ͮṅ̡̜̺̙̗̭͗̇ͪ ̖̹̩̪͎͓̺̃̿̾̑̌͂͒ͅCͦ̀r̗͇̮͍̯̦̝͙͖̓̀̏͜u̼̥̽̃ͯ͠š̡̨̠͓̹̝̝̼͗ͩ̂͐h̨̼̲̗̬͊̐̆͝ ̢̫̦̭̬͕͍͙͗́̑̒͜I̷͈͓ͥͪ͠ͅt̸̬͎͕͐͒͆̉̐̍͂͂̄͠

（现在我就能毁掉了）

那东西动了。他可以感觉到。他体内的那东西穿过肌肉，越过神经，在他体内窜动着，绕着他的脊柱螺旋上升，好用更多的部分侵入他的大脑。他眼冒金星，手指上的肌肉也不由自主地抽动起来，全不顾骨骼早已碎裂。那东西更深地闯入了他的思想，向孔洞中塞入那令他的皮肤变得灰白、血管变得黯淡的同一种腐败之物。母亲、父亲和他兄弟的记忆闪烁着变成了一片黑暗。黑暗开始涂抹一切。他开始遗忘细节。父亲大衣的颜色，母亲笑起来的样子，他双胞胎兄弟在做了噩梦后爬到他的床上——这一切都堕入虚空，化为一片虚无。他可以听见那东西就在他的脑袋里。像老鼠打洞一般滑入他思想的罅隙，刮擦着神经和骨头。有条不紊地侵蚀着他的回忆。

“不——不不不——不求求你——”

他已经语无伦次。乞求起来。蒙德斯将拇指放在维吉尔的嘴上，通过皮肤感受着他无助的哀求。

“求求你求求你求求你别——别动那些——别动那些——”

那些他想一直藏下去、刻意遗忘到只剩隐约低语的名字从记忆中消逝了。先是父亲，后是母亲。有一会儿他可以看见她就在那里，着一袭红衣，因为打架而责备他和他的双胞胎兄弟，随后便化为泡影。点点滴滴宛如沙粒般从他指间不断流走。他想要挣开捏着他下巴的手，他折断的四肢挣扎着对抗束缚，但二者皆为徒劳。头顶的房间在他眼前变得模糊，他可以感觉到泪水划过眼角，流入发际。

“只要不这样什么都行——主人，求求你——”

在他面前，但丁伸出了手。他看起来害怕而绝望，维吉尔本该抓住他的手。然后就有什么将之吞噬殆尽，他突然想不起自己为什么难受自责。他再次惨叫起来，扭动着，乞求着，感觉着越来越多的自我渐渐消失。他用狂乱的双眼仰望着蒙德斯，魔帝的手指则爱抚着他的脸颊。

“别——不要——”他已经喑哑的声音更加声嘶力竭。肉块缠绕着他的喉咙，他几乎无法呼吸；胸膛中抓挠不停攀向喉咙的恐慌只能让一切变得更糟。“主人——别——别夺走那些——我愿随您差遣——”

“没错，你会的。”

他眼睛里肯定有什么炸开了，因为他的一半视野变成了深红色。那东西的一条游丝扭来扭去，缠上他的视神经，融进他的眼角膜。那东西在他体内移动着，扭动着，他不由自主地疯狂眨起眼来，想将那东西赶走。他扭开视线，不再看着他的主人。

然而随后他被侵染的视线却落在了几米外的一双腿上。是双修长，甚至可以说干瘦的腿，正来来回回地走来走去。他可以听到轻轻的哼唱和婴孩半梦半醒间的呢喃。一名女性笑了起来，但与房间里别的声音都不同，这笑声没有回音。他逼迫自己向她其余的部分看去。黑色的裙子，脸旁垂下的深红长发。她没有转头看他。她的注意力一直集中在臂弯间动来动去的小小襁褓上。

“你要什么时候才回来？”

他保证过他会回去。他说过他会留下。他瞪圆双眼——一只还是冰蓝色，另一只则变成了深红与黑——看着她向前走去。离开他，去往敞开的王座间大门，边走边对怀中的孩子哼唱着什么。他的手指狂乱地抓动着，在地板上留下深深的凿痕。他想大喊他们的名字让她停下，可那些名字却已经不复存在。珍藏着他们的名字的那部分思想不论位于何处，都早已遭到了蛀蚀。更多的枝桠向他脑中的更深处伸去，扎根而后开枝散叶。他另一只眼睛中的血管也炸裂开来，一片血色彻底漫红了他的视野。

“不——不不不——停手——停手——别把他们夺走——”

一个男婴哭了起来。她唱出更轻柔的歌来安慰他，可声声呜咽却变成了嚎啕大哭。让他别哭了。他想让哭声停下来，虽然他也说不清为什么会这么想。那哭喊声就仿佛一把刺入脏腑的刀。仿佛在两个世界的交汇处将他的身躯从体侧撕裂的利刃——

他为什么要想这些？一开始他为什么要往那儿想？

她还在远去。她正消失在魔界的阴影中，而他得喊出她的名字，好让她停下离开的脚步。但他不知道那个名字，也记不起为什么想要知道了。根在他体内扎得更深，那无名之物已经钳住了他的咽喉。他的声带在压力下断裂，如此一来，就算他知晓了她的名字，也已经不再能呼唤她。

有片刻，他想起了曾与他的手交握的手指，还有香水——茉莉与白茶的气息。这出自他想象的慰藉也如同朦胧的梦一般消散。他一动不动地躺在主人脚下，他的主人终于让自己回到了完整而美丽的仪态。他完美的手抚过黯色血管交织的灰白肌肤。

 

"G̞͛ͧ̄́ͯ͐i̻͂̎ͭv̹͙͎͚̦͛̓̓e̦̗̦͊̀͛ͤ͛ͫ͐ ̖̳̭̙̲̑M̘͇̤͈͚̫ͣ̈́̀̏e̖͈ͧ́ͯ ͖͍͇̺̖̭̓̔̂ͮ̈ă̼̺̺̙̓̔̐̃͊̓ ̰͋ͫ̀̿̍N͙̻͇̖̋ͬ͋̚a͙͛ͤ̓m̻̼̬̞̋̐ͨ̇̽ͫeͩ͑̌,"

“（给我一个名字，）”那东西用不属于自己的舌头刺耳地说。

他的主人笑了，三只红眼就像太阳一般明亮。

“尼洛·安杰罗。”

**Author's Note:**

> _(:з」∠)_咸鱼升天。  
> 中文字体特效不会搞，谁会搞教教我呀（死


End file.
